Dark Music
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: This is another Darkshipping fic that i came up with so i hope you like it. This story is a song based fic which is where I take a part of a song I like and make a small one shot about it. I hope that you don't hate it. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THE FIC.
1. In My Head

**Hi guys..i decided to do another Darkshipping Story for you guys. I know that the title says Dark music so I wanted to explain that. I couldn't really come up with a title so i went with the pairing name which is Darkshipping and music since it's a music based fic...i'm sorry if it sucks i was trying to add onto the draft i posted on facebook so i hope you like it. **

P.S- I know this song is about some people at a club or something but i just thought this would be funny. I also do not own Yugioh or the songs people; just the idea of the fic

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I walked down the street to the Pharaoh's home. It's been a while since I've been able to torture him and I was bored so why not now. I stopped in front of his home and walked up the stairs of the home. I stopped in front of the front door and took out a hair pin. I stole one of Ryou's for these types of situations. I put the pin in the lock and twisted it around until I heard a click. I smirked and opened the door. I walked inside and it was surprisingly quiet.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. I walked across the living room and down the hall of the house. I could hear the echo of water from the shower. "Is he really taking a shower now? That fool has the worst timing." I stopped in front of the bathroom door. I listened in when I heard a voice. I leaned my ear against the door of the bathroom.

"In my head. I see you all over me. In my head; you fulfill my fantasies. In my head you'll be screaming outttt. In my head it's going down, in my head it's going down." Yami sang.

Bakura smirked; "Oh really now." I said. "My, my pharaoh I never knew you were into that kind of thing." I smirked and pulled my ear away from the door and walked away from the bathroom and down the hall. "This just got interesting."

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

_**(Yami's POV)**_

I walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. I walked down the hall into my bedroom to change. I had a weird feeling something was wrong. I opened my bedroom door and what I saw was the last thing I had ever expected. There was Bakura sitting on my bed. He was wearing a long red kimono; the left side was slide off of his shoulder. He had a smirk on his face.

"Bakura what the hell are you doing? How did you get in my house?" I asked.

He crossed his right leg over his left and smirked. "I'm going to show you who will be screaming out to who Pharaoh." He said. He stood up from the bed and walked over to me. He poked my chest and smirked. "Because it sure as hell won't be me."

I sharpened my eyes; "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

He smirked and grabbed my wrist. "You're singing in the shower tells that tale pharaoh." He said. He walked me over to the bed and turned back to me. In what seemed to be an instant he was behind me. I gasped as I felt hands push me down onto the bed. It's a good thing my towel is tied to me and tightly too. He smirked and climbed on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. I noticed his long white hair falling down the sides of his face was making him look hotter than he already was. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up to face him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He smirked and tilted my head to the side and leaned down towards my ear. "Because I plan to torture you until you scream my name. Loud." He whispered. He pulled back up and I looked at him. "Now then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. My eyes widened and his smirk got bigger. "Shall we?"

"Wait!" I said. He seemed surprised that I interjected like that. "What if someone comes in?"

He smirked; "Trust me. No one is coming here." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because if they do then I'll send them to the shadows like I do with anything else." He said. I heard a click and I noticed that he had already put the hand cuffs on me.

"How the." I asked.

"You're always getting distracted pharaoh." He said. He sat up and I looked up at him. "Now no more waiting I'm growing impatient of your nagging."

I chuckled darkly and he seemed to be caught off guard. "Alright Bakura I'll play your game but remember." I said. I smirked and he growled. "I'm still in this so I can get to you at some point. I don't know when or how but I will and when I do. I'll make you scream my name so loud that everyone on the damn block will hear your screams."

He smirked; "That's good to hear because a one sided fight would have been no fun." He said.

I smirked; "Now then I assume that you want to get started then." I said.

"You just read my mind Pharaoh."

* * *

**Me: Well then i hope that came out as good as i planned. **

**Yami: I liked it**

**Bakura: Eh. *shrugs shoulders***

**Me: T_T Kura's mean.**

**Yami: Bakura apoligize to the authoress.**

**Bakura:WHAT. What the hell did i do? I was just giving my opinion. **

**Me: No, No it's fine. He's entitled to his own opinion so i'll let him have this one. **

**Bakura: Thank you**.

**Me: but if you disapprove of my fic again i'll kill you.**

**Bakura: 0_0**

**Yami: Please review so no one has to die.**

**Bakura: DO IT MORTALS**


	2. I Kissed A Boy

_**(Yami's POV)**_

It was an ordinary morning in Domino. Well as ordinary as it gets. The sun was shining brightly in the sky; not a single cloud in sight. Birds sit in the trees and sing their songs of joy. I smiled as I placed my ear buds in my ears. I and Bakura were walking down the street together towards the park. Since it was pretty late in the morning it was pretty quiet. Most people were in school or at work so the streets were pretty empty. I turned on my music player which Yugi keeps telling me is called an I-pod apparently. Whatever; 21 century technology can be confusing sometimes. I flipped through the songs when I found one of my favorites. I selected the song all I had to do is wait for the song to start. It began to play and I started to shake my head side to side as the music played. Soon my favorite part was coming up. I smiled began.

"I kissed a boy and they liked it. Got all the honeys in the club excited. I kissed a boy just to start shit. And homeboy was not about it." I sang softly. Bakura seemed to be getting annoyed as a vein popped out of his head but I hadn't noticed.

"Pharaoh I swear." He muttered. I hadn't heard and continued.

"I know it's wrong but I don't mind. I'm gonna start shit tonight. I kissed a boy just to start shit. Bit-" I sang but was interrupted by a kick from Bakura. I fell to the ground and I groaned.

"What the hell was that far?" I yelled to him.

He had about two more veins popping out of his head from annoyance. "You were getting annoying. Who the hell sings that shit out in public?" He complained. I stood up from the ground and dusted myself off. I took out my head phones and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't hear what you said." I said.

He growled and took the music player from my hand. "If you weren't listening to music and singing a song out loud like that like a fucking idiot then you would have heard me." He yelled. I sighed and smiled at him.

"You just wanted some attention didn't you?" I said.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" He yelled.

"You were upset that I was singing and not talking to you." I said.

"What? No it's just that your singing was getting annoying." He said.

I smirked; "What part about it was annoying?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and he looked away from me.

"All of it was annoying." He admitted.

"Are you jealous Bakura?" I asked.

His head shot up and he looked back at me. "What the hell would I be jealous about? You were singing about kissing some boy." He said. He then realized what he just said and clenched his fist.

"Your point?" I asked.

"My point is that it's weird pharaoh." He said.

I smiled; "Are you saying that it would be weird if I." I said. I stepped up to him and leaned in close to him. Our faces inches apart. "Kissed you right now."

He blushed and pulled back a bit. "What the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden?" He asked. He turned around and started to walk away. I smirked and ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. He turned around. "What the hell do you?" I cut him off by smashing our lips together; his eyes wide in shock at my action. I kissed him for a few more moments before I pulled away from him. He was frozen from shock. He blinked and growled in anger. In an instant I was back on the ground; a pounding pain in my head as I watched Bakura walk away down the street.

"Bakura." I called out to him.

"Sod off." He yelled back. He walked across the street into the park and I just smiled. I stood up from the ground once again and dusted myself off. I could tell from the look on his face when I kissed him that I was right. I smirked and started down the street to the park. Bakura can't stay mad at me forever.

* * *

**Me: aww that was cute.**

**Yami: Kura's so violent to me. T_T**

**Bakura: You deserved it for that.**

**Yami: That's not my fault. **

**Me: Guys chill.**

**Both: Stay out of this.**

**Me: 0_0 ok then Review. **


	3. Runaway

_**(Yami's POV)**_

I watched from the stairs of the house as Yugi and his grandfather ate dinner together. They laughed and talked together without a care in the world. My heart was breaking with every minute that passed.

"So Yugi; how has school been for you lately?" Grandpa asked. Yugi looked up at him from his dish and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing new actually; Joey got his first B in math and Tea got a letter from the dancing school in New York." He said. He took a forkful of his spaghetti and put it in his mouth and began to chew it.

"Well that's good for them. How has Yami been doing in school?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi looked up at him. "I'm not sure; I don't think much has changed with him." He said. He put a finger on his chin. "Actually we don't really talk much anymore."

I bit my lip as I felt my heart breaking into micro sized pieces. Yugi is far from being right about me. I've been in a few fights after school; I'm failing science class and I've been abandoned by all of our friends. He may not have noticed yet and neither have the others but I certainly have noticed since it's taken it has taken a toll out of me. I have taken rain checks from the others because of detention and covering Yugi's shift at the game shop but there is something big that they don't know about me. For a few weeks now I've been "secretly" dating Bakura. But it's not much of a secret since we haven't really been hiding it from anyone. But since Yugi and I don't hang out anymore we've gotten more distant. But even though we don't hang out I still find time to learn what's going on his life. However he doesn't seem to find the time to know what's going on with me. It all started when I got my own body; the others got their own bodies as well. He realized that he doesn't need to worry about me since we don't share a body any longer so he's finally free to make his own decisions now. I no longer need to control him and make him worry about my problems and saving the world any longer as well. So now that he can make his own decisions he doesn't have to worry about me and he can finally live his life without me.

"Well that's not good but I'm sure he's fine. He's a strong boy he can take care of himself." Grandpa said.

I clenched my fists and silently stood up from my spot on the stairs. I've had enough of this. I can't take this pain any longer. I quietly walked up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. I opened my door to reveal the darkness that it held inside and walked in. My eyes could quickly adjust to it since I had been trapped in the millennium puzzle and the darkness for over 5000 years so I could easily see as much as I could. I walked inside deeper into the darkness and over to my closet. I opened the door and grabbed a gym bag and walked over to my dresser and took out some clothes and any other necessities I'll need. After that I closed the drawers and zipped up my bag. I then placed the bag on my shoulder by the strap and walked over to the large window on the wall. The moon shined through the window bringing in only a speck of light into the pool of shadows. I then unlocked the window and lifted up the glass panel as quickly as I could so that it doesn't grind as much against the window panel. Once it was completely up I climbed through the window and crouched down on the ledge. I put a hand over the window so that I don't fall out. I took a few moments to look over the horizon. The lights from the city shined all through the sky and sparkled liked stars. Cars could be heard throughout the city and the people could be heard walking around. I sighed and looked back at my room.

"Something inside of me is going to miss this place." I said.

I looked back in front of me and jumped from the window and onto the roof of the game shop below. The force made a loud thump noise but I don't think that's how they will notice. I walked down to the closed part of the roof towards the ground and jumped down. I tightened my grip on the bag and started walking down the block. I refused to make eye contact with anyone who passed because I don't want anyone to see the tears that are falling down my face. I now know what it really means to be alone now. I've been abandoned and it's not a good feeling. I scrunched my eyes in anger. How could they do this to me? They've all driven me away to the point of running away. And even though I've been taught never to run from my problems this is an exception. I wonder if they'll even notice that I'm gone. I sped up and began to run. There weren't that many people on the street at this hour so I'm as free as a bird to run as fast as I want. I looked down the street to see if my destination was coming close and it seems to be. I wiped my tears away and put on a serious look. If this is going to end well I can't look weak. I slowed down a bit and tried to catch my breath. I put a hand to my heart as I tried to get my heartbeat down to a normal rate. I stopped in front of my destination and looked at the door.

"I just hope that this isn't a bad time." I said to myself. I took a deep breath before walking up the steps towards the house. I stopped in front of the door and knocked. I stepped back a step and waited for someone to answer. I heard a pair of footsteps and the door began to open. Once it was fully opened a boy with white hair was at the door.

"Yami; what's wrong? Why are you here at this hour?" The boy asked.

I sighed; "I'm sorry to come at such a late hour Ryou but this is important. Can I see Bakura for a minute?" I said. The boy now introduced at Ryou frowned and moved out of the way.

"Sure; come on in. But please tell us what happened." He said. I nodded and I walked inside my friends' home. The home was incredibly neat thanks to Ryou's cleanliness. I placed my bag against the wall and walked over to the couch and sat down while he left to get Bakura. I sat back and waited for them to return. It's nice to know that someone still cares about me. I smiled slightly as it gave me a warm feeling.

"What do you mean he's here? What the hell happened?" A voice yelled. I shook my head. Bakura can be way too loud at times. I feel bad for Ryou when he has to be the one who has to hear the yelling. I heard heavy footsteps heading in the direction of the living room and I looked up to see Bakura running in. "Pharaoh what happened?"

"Bakura I told you to stop calling me that. I'm no longer the pharaoh of Egypt." I said.

"I don't care about that. I need to know what happened." He said. He sat down next to me and Ryou came back out from the hallway.

"I'm going to make some tea. You two can talk." Ryou said. He didn't wait for a response and he quickly left for the kitchen.

"Alright no more distractions what the hell is going on?" Bakura asked again.

"Alright I ran away from the game shop are you happy." I said.

He stayed silent and looked at me with shock. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

I sighed; "I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm treated like I'm invisible and they don't seem to care. So why should they care that I'm gone." I said.

He smirked; "Well then I guess the little dweeb has finally grown a back bone and moved on." He said. He sighed; "However ignoring you isn't the right way to go."

"Yeah well tell that to him." I said. I sat back on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. "My friends just abandoned me like I was an old trend that went out of style. I guess they never really cared about me."

He closed his eyes and I looked over at him. "Well then I guess they were never your true friends to start with. They probably only liked to be around for the excitement. That's just a horrible thing to do." He said.

"Probably; I just wish that I had known this earlier than I could have been aware sooner." I said.

"Nothing you could have done would have prepared you for this." He said.

"Maybe I just wish things didn't have to end like this." I said. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him.

"I know but remember you'll always have me and Ry." He said.

I smiled; "Thanks Bakura that's exactly what I needed to hear right about now." I said.

"Well then now that we know what's going on now I say that we relax a bit and have a cup of tea?" Ryou said as he walked back into the living room; a tray of tea in hand. I smiled and Ryou walked over to us and placed the tray down on the coffee table and grabbed a cup of tea for both I and Bakura and then he grabbed his own before sitting down in the recliner. I took a sip of the tea and the warmth flooded through me making me smile. This is what I've been missing for so long; friends that appreciate me for me. "So; what do you plan to do now that you left?"

"I just planned to go to the small cabin that the Moto's have in the forest nearby. They don't use it too often so I guess it will do." I said.

"No way." Bakura interjected. We looked back in Bakura's direction. "I'm sure we can think of a way for you to stay with us. You're problem is that you're alone so I'm not going to have you stay all alone in that cabin in the middle of nowhere."

My eyes saddened; "I don't want to intrude on you two. I would just take up space." I said.

"Wrong." Ryou said. I looked over at Ryou to see he was clenching the handle of his tea cup. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed here. I need as much help around here as I can get."

I sighed and smiled at him. "Alright if you insist but if I cause you any trouble then please let me know immediately and I'll do anything I can to fix it." I said. Ryou smiled and stood up from his seat and grabbed the tea cups from the table and walked back into the kitchen.

"So it's settled then. You're staying with us." Bakura said.

"Thanks Bakura. This really means a lot." I said.

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close. "That's what I like to hear. Now let's go and set up the guest room for you then." He said.


	4. Savin Me

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOMENASI GUYS I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY WITH SCHOOL THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE. BUT LUCKY ME I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK SINCE I'VE WORKED A WEEK STRAIGHT ON ONE THING THAT TOOK FOREVER TO DO BUT LUCKY ME I FINALLY FINISHED IT TODAY. *DOES HAPPY DANCE* ANYWAY I HOPE I CAN UPDATE QUICKER AS SOON AS I GET ALL OF MY WORK DONE I'LL BE LISTENING TO MUSIC AND CHOOSING SONGS TO WRITE FOR. HOWEVER IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. **_

_**KAYYY NOW ON WITH THE FIC.**_

"..." regular

_"..." Flashback_

* * *

_**(Yami's POV)**_

Silence!

Dead silence.

The silence haunts me so. The silence watches over me. Watches over me and haunts me every night and day. I sit in this dark place; I don't remember the last time I had seen the light. I've sat in this room for what seems as long as a millennia. Waiting for the day when he will set me free. He promised me that he would. So I listened and I wait. Wait for the day to come. When he will come back for me and I'll finally be released from this prison. I sat back against the stone wall behind me. The cold stones touch my back through my shirt. I shivered and put my arms over my knees as I pulled them up to my chest. I put my head in my arms as memories of that horrible night replayed in my mind. I don't want to remember that night; the night I was taken from the one I love. It was heartbreaking. I miss him so much. Images of the night flooded back so quickly. His brown eyes filled with anger and disbelief as they dragged me away. Those eyes haunt me as I tried to sleep at night as if they were directed at me. But I know in my heart that he would never look at me. But sometimes I have that fear. That he has given up on me. That I'll be stuck in here. That I'll never be able to run my fingers through his beautiful; long white hair. I brought a finger to my eyes and wiped the stray tears that are beginning to form. I brought my head out from my arms and leaned it against the stone wall. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but my mind didn't agree with me.

_We were walking down the streets of Domino City; hand in hand. We had just finished watching a movie at the cinema in the mall. Bakura seemed have a worried look on his face. I saw this and looked over at him. _

"_What's wrong Kura?" I asked. He sighed and looked over in my direction. _

"_I have a bad feeling. I don't know what yet but I feel something is wrong." He said. _

_I frowned; "Well that's not good." I said. I looked around and began to feel it too. The streets were too quiet tonight. There are only a few other people on the streets. "I just hope this time you're wrong." He nodded in agreement and I squeezed his hand harder as we kept walking. We kept our eyes out for anyone or anything suspicious. My heart was pounding as I looked around. Bakura's assumptions are almost always right; so there's always that chance that this will be right too. It felt like an eternity but we finally made it back to my place. I opened my door and we walked inside. Bakura immediately walked over to the couch and sat down. He must feel relieved that his "bad feeling" was a false alarm. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. _

_"Hey Kura I'm gonna make some tea. Would you like some?" I called to him. _

_He chuckled; "This is the perfect time for some tea." He said. I smiled and grabbed some tea bags and began to make the tea. I hummed to keep myself busy as I grabbed some mugs from the cabinets. Once the tea was finished I poured it into the cups and carried them into the living room. Bakura was relaxing on the couch watching television. He looked up at me as I walked in and I handed him his cup. "Thanks." I nodded and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. I took a sip of my tea and smiled. This is nice. These are the moments that I cherish the most. _

"_Hey Bakura." I said. _

"_Hmm." He replied. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. _

"_You know I love you right?" I asked. He looked at me; his eyes sparkled as he smiled brightly. _

"_Of course I know that. I love you too." He said. _

_I smiled and snuggled into his chest. Bakura really is a great guy. And I know that he loves me with all of his heart. I have no doubt about that. The sound of a siren brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up; flashes of red and blue flashed through the curtains of the living room window. I sat up and Bakura stood up from his seat. _

"_Bakura; where are you going?" I asked. He stopped and looked back at me. _

"_Don't worry. I'm just gonna check it out." He said. I nodded and he continued over to the door. He reached for the handle when the door busted open. Bakura was knocked back from the force and he flew into the wall. I gasped and ran over to him. _

"_Bakura." I screamed. I picked him up and looked at him. He was unconscious; a bit of blood came from the back of his head. I clenched my eyes shut and looked back at the officers. "What the hell are you doing? Why did you break my door down?" _

"_Are you Yami Sennen?" One of the officers asked. _

"_Yes; but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. The officer whispered something to the other and then the other walked over to me and grabbed one of my wrists. "What the hell are you doing?" _

"_By order of the law of Domino City, Japan; you Yami Sennen are under arrest for attempted and first degree murder." The officer said. _

_My eyes widened and my heart began to pound. What is he talking about? I haven't killed anyone. The other officer who held my wrist; clasped the handcuff onto my wrist and grabbed my other wrist; this action caused Bakura to fall onto the floor. _

"_Kura." I said. _

"_Don't worry; he'll be informed when he wakes up." The first officer said. The officer who placed the handcuffs on me stood me up and began to walk me to the door. _

"_But I don't understand. I haven't killed anyone. Who told you that I did?" I asked. _

"_That's classified information." The officer said. Before I could interject the officer shoved me out the door and over to the police car. The officer opened the door and he shoved me inside. But before he could close the door a voice yelled to me. _

"_Yami." He yelled. I looked back to see Bakura; he was holding his head; a look of horror written on his face. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" _

"_Everything will be explained to you later but we need to bring Mr. Sennen into custody." The officer said. _

_Bakura clenched his fists. "But Yami hasn't done anything to break the law." He fought. The door closed and I watched as Bakura fought with the officer; I could hear them but there words were muffled through the glass. After a few minutes the other officer came out from my home and Bakura was asked to leave so that they could as well. He looked back at me; I had tears rolling down my face. This wasn't right; I'm being wrongly accused. "Don't worry Yami; I'm going to get you out and clear your name." I put my hand on the window and he placed his over mine. The officers got in the car and we began to speed away. I looked out from the back; Bakura stood there; an angry look on his face. He was plotting; his revenge was beginning to form that night. _

I wiped my cheeks as the tears had began to uncontrollably run down. He promised me that night that he would help me; he promised to help find my accuser and bring him to justice but from the way things are going. It seems to be easier said than done. I stood up from cold floor; my back began to ache from sitting so long. I walked over to the bars of the cell; I wrapped my hands around them and looked around. The halls were as dark as the shadows. I grow weary as time passes. I rarely ever see anyone come by. They only come by to bring food or to bring me to the showers. I miss you so much Bakura. Please hurry and save me from this prison and set me free; set my spirit free once again.


	5. Sorry For Everything

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I raced down the streets of Domino; my heart was pounding out of my chest. This can't be happening. I never expected this when Yami told me he had something important to tell me when he called me earlier. Not what I had expected at all. I growled as my feet kept pounding into the concrete as I ran. The millennium ring bounced against my chest with each step. How could Yami do this to me? How could he do this to **US**? I sped around the corner and saw Yami's house coming into view. That bastard is gonna pay for this. I stopped in front of his house and looked up at his door. I ran up the steps and stopped in front of his door. I brought a fist to the door to knock but then I realize that it would be pointless. I immediately reached for the door knob and opened the door and walked inside. Yami was sitting on the couch; his knees pulled to his chest as he watches the news.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked. He jumped and looked over at me; his hand over his heart.

"Holy Ra Bakura, you scared me." He said.

I sighed and walked over to him. I took out my cell phone and showed him his message that he sent me. "What the hell is this?" I asked, annoyed that he's avoiding the problem.

He sighed and turned his back to me. "The message should explain it all Bakura." He said.

I growled; "So you had to text me your break up instead of telling me to my face." I said. Yami stayed silent as he looked away from me. "Yami."

"Look Bakura; I know it was low but it was for the best. You're never around and you never seem to care where I go or what I'm doing." He said.

He was right. I've never really cared about what he does because they mainly revolved around his geek squad. "Yami I know you're mad; but I just don't really like the geek squad." I said.

"They're not the geek squad; there my friends." He interjected.

I sighed; "Right; your friends just don't seem to like to me." I confessed. His shoulders tensed as I placed a hand on one of them. "I didn't mean to abandon you I just don't like the glares and the hateful stare that I get from them." He turned back to me; his eyes sad and full of regret.

"Bakura; I'm sorry I didn't know they were still making you feel uncomfortable." He said.

"It's not my fault that your friends hold a grudge." I whispered. He pouted at me and I chuckled. "You know I don't mean it."

"I suppose you're right." He said. He smiled up at me and grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled me down onto the couch next to him. "I'm so sorry Bakura."

I smirked; "I should be the one saying I'm sorry. I stormed over here and started to yell at you." I said. Yami smiled and turned completely around to face me. A smirk appeared on his face. I raised an eyebrow and he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened in surprise; wasn't he just mad at me a minute ago. Yami pulled away and he began to laugh.

"Your face is priceless." He laughed. I gawked at him as he began to laugh harder; lying down on the couch as he held his chest.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked. He sat up as his laughing began to die down. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I know I'm acting strange but I have a confession to make." He said. I raised an eyebrow and he leaned in towards me. "I was just messing around. The break up was a lie; it was just a smart way to get you over here." He pulled back and my eyes were wide.

"You what?" I yelled. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You seriously can't be mad at me." He pouted. I crack as I saw his pout; he's just too cute.

"No I'm not mad at you. But you could have used a lesser tactic. A break up is a last resort." I said.

He blushed; "I'm sorry for that." He said. I smirked and put my head in the nape of his neck.

"No problem but you own me for that. I was really worried that I had lost you." I said. I could feel his face heating up.

"Is that really where your mind is headed?" He asked in disbelief.

I smirked; "Hey; I almost lost you. You owe me." I said. Yami grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back in front of him.

"You're unbelievable." He said. I leaned in towards him; his face heating up as I got closer.

"You still love me." I said.

He pouted and I smiled. "Of course I do." He finally said. He looked away. "But you're a pig."

I gasped; "That was harsh." I said.

He chuckled and grabbed my shoulders. "Just shut up and kiss me." He whispered.

I smirked; "You don't have to tell me twice." I said. He smiled and I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed his lips.


	6. Promise Me

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with other things. I hope this makes up for it. Oh and I apologize for the last chapter…it wasn't that great. (**_**This chapter's song reminds me of my new story Love behind closed doors. Check it out if you haven't yet.)**_

* * *

_**(Yami's POV)**_

How long has it been since the last time I saw your face? I'm not sure how long it's been but I know that I'll never see it again. You made that perfectly clear to me. You told me you were finished with me. That we were fading apart and that we should move on. I didn't understand at the time but I had respected your decision, even thought it broke my heart to see you leave. So as I sit here alone in this big empty house; I hope that you are still thinking of me, thinking of us. I still think of us; thinking of all of those times we laughed together. But you could also think of the times we were sad and cried together or the loving times we had together. It doesn't matter to me as long as I am in your thoughts. However; my thoughts are sometimes not enough for me. Your absence in my life is killing me inside. I miss your smile; I miss your arms that would wrap around me, I miss your voice as it warmed my heart.

But I promise you that I'll be fine without you. The time we spent together will always stay as the most important times in my life. But I need you to promise me that you will do the same. Can you promise me the same? Can you ever promise that without me in your life that you will be alright? Can you promise me that you'll see our time together as a time that was beautiful? Can you promise me that the time we spent together, a time when we were us; was a time in your life that you enjoyed? Because I always will; no matter how much time passes by with you not here. I will not break that promise to you. But I urge you to keep that promise. Promise me. Promise me. That you will never forget me, that you will always save a spot in your heart for me. Promise me that you will look back on our time together and say you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Me: I didn't expect this to be so short so i apoligize for the shortness. I still hope you review for me and tell me what you think.**


	7. Umbrella

**Hey guys; as I said in the last chapter that since it was really short that I would post another one to make up for the shortness. I hope you enjoyed the last one and once again apologize for…lack of dialogue. Enjoy the chapter and please review and tell me what you think because your reviews fuel me and remind me to update for you guys. **

* * *

_**(Yami's POV)**_

It was the end of the day and all of the students went to get there things. I stopped in front of my locker and took out my stuff as well as my bag. I grabbed the books we would need for homework and placed them in my bag. Once that was done I grabbed my coat from off of the hook and placed it on before re-grabbing my bag off of the floor in front of my feet. I place my bag over my shoulder; my bag lightly hitting my back but I had barely noticed. I started walking to the entrance of the school but not before I stopped in front of the small shelf of individual box shaped cubby holes and grabbed my shoes as I removed my school shoes. I slipped into my regular shoes and placed my school shoes in where my regular shoes were before. I looked over at the doors to the school. Rain drops pelted the windows as it poured down from the sky above. I walked closers to the doors and looked up through the window. Dark clouds hovered over the school and all over Domino City. This doesn't look good. I hadn't realized there would be a storm today; otherwise I would have brought an umbrella.

"Shit; this sucks." I cursed to myself.

"Well then pharaoh; I never would guessed you don't come prepared." A voice commented. I looked over to my left. My friend Bakura Touzoku was standing on the other side of the room getting his shoes on. He looked up at me as he had finally slipped the rest of his foot into his sneaker. He walked over to the umbrella stand and grabbed an umbrella and walked over towards me. He smirked and leaned against the umbrella as he placed it down on the floor.

"What's it to you; thief?" I asked. He chuckled and pointed out the window.

"I would say that to me. I wouldn't want to get wet." He said. I looked at him and he sighed. "I'm offering to walk you home. If you get sick then coming here would be a waste of my efforts."

I narrowed my eyes. "What makes you think I should trust you?" I asked.

He smirked; "It's either me or the rain." He said. He makes a valid point. If I don't go with him; I'll be soaked to the bone and get sick. Also my hair will be a mess. My Ra I can feel the blackmail now if anyone got a picture of me.

I sighed; "Very well I'll take you up on your offer." I said.

He smiled; "Great. Let's get going then shall we." He said. He walked ahead and I quickly followed after him. He opened the doors and stopped under the awning and opened his umbrella. It was just big enough to fit the both of us under it. He placed it over his head and looked over at me. "Come on." I walked over towards him and stood next to him. We started to walk down the steps of the school. Not once did I dare look at him. But; I could feel his eyes on me. I don't understand why he's looking at me but it's nice. I could feel my face beginning to heat up. "What's wrong Pharaoh; are you getting sick already?"

I looked over at him; he had a smile on his face. "No way; I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"Oh really then why are your cheeks red?" He asked.

I pouted; "Just shut up and let's keep moving." I said.

Bakura frowned; "Is that any way to talk to the guy who offered to help you?" He asked.

I sighed; "I apologize." I said.

"That's better."

We continued to walk down the abandoned streets of Domino. The students have already taken shelter from the rain. I felt Bakura bump my shoulder but quickly move away. I looked his way; his shoulder was beginning to soak in the rain. I looked up; the umbrella was completely over me, protecting me from the waters of Mother Nature. I looked back at him; there was still a bit of space between us so that he could protect himself from the rain. Strange; why does he protect me but not himself? I brought a hand to the top of the umbrella covering us and shifted it closer towards him but just enough so that I still covered myself. He looked back at me and I smiled.

"I can't have you getting sick either." I said. He blushed brightly and I smiled. He's so adorable when he blushes. My eyes widened and looked away from him. Did I really just think that? My best friend as well as my rival, I called him adorable. What is going on?

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I had seen Yami quickly turn away from me. What is going on with him all of a sudden? His cheeks were brighter than before. It was actually kind of cute. I blinked and looked away from him. I just thought he was cute. I looked back at him from the corner of my eye. He was attractive I can tell you that but I never thought cute was even in my vocabulary. I smirked; this could be my chance to mess with him a bit; maybe even find out if he likes me back. A crash of thunder was heard and I stopped in my tracks. Yami saw this and looked back at me.

"Bakura; what's wrong?" He asked. I instinctively latched onto his arm and began to shake in fear.

"The thunder." I whispered. Yami seemed puzzled but another crash of thunder crashed in the atmosphere and I buried my face in his arm.

"Bakura." He whispered. I felt his arm wrap around me and I gasped. He quickly made a run for it. He held me close; making sure to not lose me. Our feet pounding into the streets; puddles being stepped in, mud flying up at our speed and intensity. I held his arm tightly trying to tune out the thunder which was next to impossible to do. "Don't worry Bakura; we'll get to my place quickly." I nodded and we turned a sharp corner. I looked ahead; the game shop was a good few blocks away. We are almost there. Another crash of thunder was heard and this time a flash of lightning was brought with it. I whimpered into his sleeve and he growled. "Damn; this storm is getting worse." He held me tighter and I looked up at him. His face; it shows worry. Was he worried about me? We sped down the streets faster than ever. With the storm at this intensity we could get hit with the lightning if we don't hurry inside. "Bakura; we're almost there hold on a bit longer."

"Alright." I whispered. I looked over; one more block to go and we'll get to the game shop. I felt my bag pounding against my leg; it will definitely leave a bruise but that's the least of my problems. Yami quickly stopped in front of the game shop and he pushed us inside. I gasped when my back collided with the wall of the game shop. I looked in front of me. Yami was standing in front of me; he stood in front of me as if protecting me. His breathing was heavy from running such a long distance. He turned around to face me; he gripped my shoulders.

"Are you alright now Bakura?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Good; you gave me quite a scare back there."

I sighed; "I apologize for scaring you." I apologized.

Yami frowned; "There is no reason to apologize for your fears Bakura." He said.

I blushed again and his frown deepened. I felt his thumb run across my cheek; a drop of water smeared across my cheek. "There is no need to cry."

"Who said I was crying?" I asked. He smiled and wiped his thumb over my eyes. More tears were pushed away; I guess I had been crying then.

"Bakura; there is no need to act brave in a scary situation." He said. I looked away from him; a pout spread across my lips.

"Whatever; I got you here. Now I'm going home." I said.

Yami grabbed my wrist before I could go. "You plan to leave in this storm; while the skies still rumble and flash?" He asked. Another rumble of thunder shook the shop and I latched onto his arm. I blushed brightly again; curse you damn weakness.

"May I stay here until the storm passes?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. I looked up at him. "I'll make some tea to warm us up."

I smiled; "It would be nice to see you serve me." I smirked.

He chuckled and led me up the stairs to the living area of the game shop. "It's good to see you're ok now." He said. I sat down on the couch and he left for the kitchen. I smiled and sat back.

"That was some crazy adventure." I muttered.

A few minutes later Yami walked back out from the kitchen; two tea cups in hand. He handed one to me and I gladly accepted it. He sat down next to me and he turned to me.

"Cheers." He said.

I smiled; "Cheers." I repeated. We carefully clashed our tea cups and took a sip from them. "Thanks."

He looked at me as he brought his tea cup away from his lips. "For what?" He asked.

"For helping me get out of that storm." I said. I smiled as I looked down at my tea. "I could never have made it without your courage."

He smiled; "I couldn't watch you suffer like that." He said. He placed his tea cup on the coffee table and stood up. I watched him as he did this and placed my cup down on the table. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up from off of the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He laughed as he pulled me away from the couch and into an open space.

"I just wanted to dance with you." He said. I raised an eyebrow but he didn't seem to notice. He pulled me close and began to slowly spin me around; our feet stepping to the rhythm.

"What is the point of this?" I asked.

He chuckled; "This." He said. Before I could ask what his lips covered mine. My eyes were wide at this action. He's kissing me. I should be thrilled right? I put a hand up to his cheek and began to kiss back. Everything that was around us began to become a distant memory. The storm; everything. Another crash of thunder rumbled throughout the city; this one the loudest of all. I pulled away and hugged his chest. "Bakura; the thunder can't hurt you here."

I smiled; "Who said this was from the thunder." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me again. His arm felt warm; full of love. This is what protection feels like.

* * *

**Me: So sad.**

**Bakura: That was...strange.**

**Me: Geez Kura; don't you ever have anything nice to say.**

**Yami: I agree. She worked hard on this.**

**Bakura: I was just giving my opinion. *He walked away***

**Yami: I'll go see if he's alright. *Goes after Bakura***

**Me: Ahh love. *smiles* Review please. **


End file.
